


Sentiments d'inconnus

by Asphare



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, après ça s'améliore je crois, aussi a bisexual disaster, charles est un mec trans, est ce que c'est comme ça que les tags fonctionnent???, genre beaucoup de fluff, ils forment un happy couple à la fin promis, le couple lizzie/caroline est mineur, le début est mal écrit et y'a bcp d'ooc jugez pas, maybe i'll work on an english translation, peut être une minuscule dose de angst, promis j'ai essayé de pas faire trop de ooc, tout ça est parti d'une blague avec une amie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphare/pseuds/Asphare
Summary: Caroline, Charles et Fitzwilliam sont les nouveaux élèves de l'université prestigieuse de Netherfield. Ici, chaque nouvel arrivant se fait remarquer, au plus grand malheur de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Il peut heureusement compter sur son ami Charles pour ne pas se noyer dans ce nouvel environnement féroce. L'année démarre tranquillement, et tous espéraient que cela dure, jusqu'à la naissance de sentiments étranges et inconnus.
Relationships: Charles Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Caroline Bingley





	1. Première Partie

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous tombez sur cette fic (how????) bienvenue ! Vous aussi vous cherchez désespérément du contenu pour vos ships carrément étranges et archi pas visibles dans l'œuvre originale ?? Pauvre de vous (pauvre de moi) !   
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et je mettrai des TW lorsque cela sera nécessaire.  
> (je suis vraiment désolé, la première partie est assez maladroite car je ne savais pas vraiment encore comment manier cette fanfic (qui est la toute première que j'écris)

« Et nous avons l’honneur, cette année, d’accueillir à l’université de Netherfield trois nouveaux prestigieux élèves. L’un d’eux est inscrit dans cette promotion et je compte sur vous tous pour lui donner une bonne image de notre établissement et de la faculté de droit ! »

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Fitzwilliam qui s’enfonça un peu plus sur son siège. Il trouva soudainement son carnet très intéressant et posa un regard insistant sur celui-ci en attendant que l’attention se détourne de lui.

« Merci d’avoir assisté à cette réunion de rentrée, n’oubliez pas de prendre tous les documents et passez une bonne journée ! » s’exclama la professeure en rangeant minutieusement ses affaires dans un petit cartable en cuir.

L’amphi se vida à une vitesse ahurissante. Fitzilliam adapta son rythme pour faire en sorte de sortir au moment opportun : ni parmi les premiers, ni parmi les derniers. Il attrapa au passage les documents importants et quelques flyers, puis s’empressa de quitter la grande salle. Il sursauta lorsqu’une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

« T’es Fitzwilliam toi, c’est ça ? C’est rare les nouvelles têtes en plein milieu du cursus, tu dois aimer te faire remarquer ! »

Fitzwilliam s’était retourné vers celui qui l’avait interpellé. C’était un grand gaillard avec une bonne tête, peut-être le major de promo ou le président d’une association étudiante. Son grand sourire trembla lorsqu’il constata que Fitzwilliam ne lui répondrait pas.

« Moi c’est Nicolas, je suis le président de l’association des étudiants en droit, et je suis en M2. Pour la pré-rentrée on organise plein de trucs, y’a une soirée d’intégration aujourd’hui, normalement c’est pour les première année mais comme t’es nouveau à Netherfield tu devrais venir aussi. »

Il lui avait offert une poignée de main tout en parlant que Fitzwilliam avait serré maladroitement. Droit comme un piquet, il lui répondit froidement :

« Je ne préfèrerai pas. 

\- Mais tu sais, c’est un peu une tradition pour nous les… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase : Fitzwilliam était parti en terminant la sienne. Il commença à marcher rapidement pour être sûr de s’éloigner de l’amphi le plus vite possible. Une fois sorti de l’aile du bâtiment, il sortit son téléphone et fit glisser un doigt sur l’écran rayé pour le déverrouiller. Il soupira en remarquant les dix messages non lus de Charles et les ouvrit.

"t’es où ?????????"

"faut que je te raconte genre" 

"en médecine ils rigolent pas srx" 

"y’a déjà un milliard de trucs organisés mais ça a l’air relou" 

"genre les étudiants en médecine c qqchose" 

"t’es où ?????" 

"elle est finie ta réunion là non ??" 

"j’espère qu’en droit y’a des trucs plus drôles à faire" 

"et t’as INTERET à me faire venir si y’a des soirées ou quoi" 

"ALLO ?????????"

Fitzwilliam fronça les sourcils et écrivit rigoureusement son message, craignant recevoir une nouvelle avalanche de messages de la part de son ami.

"Je viens à peine de sortir. Je suis dans le hall."

"quand même !! j’arrive !"

Il ne fallut pas plus d’une minute pour apercevoir une tête rousse entrer dans le bâtiment. Fitzwilliam observa Charles s’arrêter, regarder brièvement autour de lui avant de le remarquer et de s’avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Darcy, enfin je vous retrouve ! » s’exclama-t-il avec une voix enjouée.

Fitzwilliam hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel ou sourire. Il opta pour le sourire, qui devait certainement être un peu maladroit.

« Alors, cette rentrée, comment elle s’annonce ? »

Charles n’attendit même pas de réponse et raconta sa propre réunion de rentrée à Fitzwilliam qui l’écoutait attentivement.

« Mais du coup ça me soule parce que les personnes de ma promo ont l’air grave chiantes, fin tu vois le genre c’est des p’tits bourges quoi.

\- Charles… Tu es un petit bourge. »

Charles laissa échapper un faible rire, puis plaça une de ses mains sur sa hanche en fixant les ongles de l’autre.

« C’est vrai, mais je sais pas, on n’a pas la même vibe. Déjà j’ai l’impression qu’ils sont tous hétéros… C’est pas mon élément. Bon ! Montre-moi un peu ton programme de rentrée, je préfère m’incruster avec toi que d’aller à leurs trucs de médecine là. »

Fitzwilliam chercha dans l’une de ses poches les documents et flyers qu’il avait récupérés. Il prit un certain temps pour tous les identifier et tendit un petit papier à Charles qui s’était rapproché de lui.

« Mais y’a un pique-nique ce midi ! C’est grave cool, il faut qu’on y aille ! »

L’enthousiasme du roux n’était pas partagé. Fitzwilliam faisait la moue et on pouvait facilement lire dans son regard que ce pique-nique était le dernier endroit où il souhaitait se trouver. Charles prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« S’il te plaît Fitz, implora-t-il, si je viens c’est bon non ? Je vais aussi demander à Caroline de venir, tu ne seras pas perdu.

\- Les trois nouveaux de Netherfield réunis au même endroit… On va juste attirer toute l’attention sur nous, soupira Fitzwilliam. 

\- Tu me connais, c’est toujours sur moi que les projecteurs sont braqués, tu passeras vite inaperçu comme d’habitude. 

\- D’accord, finit par accepter Fitzwilliam. Mais ne me laisse pas seul une fois là-bas, s’il te plaît…

\- T’es vraiment complètement perdu sans moi ! » plaisanta Charles.

Fitzwilliam ne répondit pas. Ça lui faisait mal d’admettre que Charles avait raison.


	2. Deuxième partie

Charles avait entraîné Fitzwilliam en dehors du campus. Il était dix heures et demie passées, et ils devaient s’acheter de quoi manger pour le pique-nique organisé par la faculté de droit. Netherfield n’était pas une très grande ville, mais y trouvait facilement ce dont on avait besoin. Après cinq minutes de marche, le duo d’étudiants arriva devant un Mark & Spencer. Charles avait l’air très enjoué, ce que Fitzwilliam avait du mal à comprendre. Les sandwiches industriels, boissons et desserts étaient présentés peu après l’entrée du magasin. Il fallut moins d’une demi-seconde à Fitzwilliam pour choisir un classique jambon-beurre et une bouteille d’eau, tandis que son ami montrait une expression très sérieuse et réfléchie devant les différentes marques et variations. Il eut soudain une illumination et présenta avec fierté à Fitzwilliam un emballage de sandwiches triangles sur lequel était écrit « LGBT ».

« Laitue, Guacamole, Bacon et Tomate, tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

\- Tu n’est pas très résistant face à ce genre de marketing, fit remarquer Fitzwilliam avec une pointe d’amusement. En tout cas, c’est un mélange audacieux. »

Charles acquiesça, mais le potentiel goût de son sandwich n’avait pas l’air de le déranger. Il prit une bouteille de thé glacé et ils se dirigèrent vers une caisse.

« Caroline est sortie de sa réunion de rentrée elle aussi, est ce que je peux lui dire de venir au pique-nique ? »

Fitzwilliam hocha simplement la tête et posa ses articles sur le tapis roulant. Il sortit un billet de son porte-monnaie, le tendit au caissier, reprit sa monnaie et partit attendre Charles à la sortie du magasin. Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement et lui indiqua qu’ils retrouveraient Caroline sur le campus.

« Franchement Fitz, je la sens bien cette année. Mais je t’avoue que j’ai l’impression qu’on met déjà beaucoup de pression sur nos épaules, surtout vu qu’on est nouveaux. Tout le monde attend qu’on fasse nos preuves, non ?

\- Etant donné notre statut, je dirai que nos preuves sont déjà faites. Je te rappelle que nous avons été accueillis à bras ouverts par les professeurs sans que nous ayons à passer l’examen d’entrée. 

\- Pas faux. Je la sens vraiment bien, cette année, alors. » admit Charles en ouvrant sa bouteille.

L’enthousiasme de Charles fit sourire Fitzwilliam. Lui n’avait pas particulièrement d’attentes. Il espérait juste qu’on le laisserait rapidement tranquille et qu’il n’aurait pas trop à se mêler au reste de sa promotion.  
Ils furent bientôt sur le campus et virent Caroline au loin. Ils marchèrent en sa direction et la saluèrent.

« Alors, vous avez pris vos repères ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard pour Fitzwilliam.

\- Pas vraiment, on a à peine eu le temps de s’installer à l’internat, après il y a eu les réunions, ce midi on squatte le pique-nique de la fac de droit… Mais j’imagine qu’on aura le temps de visiter un peu cet après-midi !

\- C’est sûr, affirma Caroline. Fitzwilliam ? Ta réunion de rentrée s’est bien passée ?

\- Ça peut aller. »

La sœur de Charles offrit un grand sourire à Fitzwilliam et discuta de sa propre réunion avec son frère.

« Je suis contente d’avoir réussi le concours de la première année, mais ils n’ont pas l’air de rigoler non plus en deuxième année, je pensais pouvoir souffler un peu moi !

\- Je pense que ce ne sont que des apparences, répondit Fitzwilliam. Le prestige de l’université est surtout lié au statut social de ses étudiants, les exigences ne doivent pas être nécessairement plus élevées qu’ailleurs.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, je te trouve bien optimiste, rit Caroline.

\- C’est vrai, qui sait ce que cette année nous réserve ! s’exclama Charles. En attendant, je crois qu’il serait sage de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, on est déjà en retard. »

Il avait raison : ils avaient discuté sans regarder l’heure passer. Heureusement, en arrivant sur place, rien n’avait vraiment commencé. Leur arrivée se fit cependant remarquer : tous les regards étaient sur eux trois l’espace d’un instant, puis tout rentra dans l’ordre comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Dans la foule, trois jeunes femmes avaient gardé leurs yeux sur le trio et s’avancèrent. L’une d’elle salua Fitzwilliam, Charles et Caroline d’un geste de main.

« Salut ! J’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez les nouveaux arrivants à Netherfield ! Bienvenue, moi c’est Charlotte, je suis en M1 de droit. Tu es aussi en droit si je ne me trompe pas ? demanda-t-elle à Fitzwilliam, ce à quoi il répondit en hochant simplement la tête.

\- Moi c’est Elizabeth, mais tout le monde m’appelle Lizzie. »

Lizzie s’était avancée vers Fitzwilliam en se présentant. Des boucles brunes encadraient son visage harmonieux et elle avait un regard pétillant. Caroline la fixait avec un air méfiant.

La dernière à se présenter fut Jane, la sœur de Lizzie. Elles étaient respectivement en fac d’histoire et de lettres, mais c’est Charlotte qui les a invitées au pique-nique, un peu de la même manière que Fitzwilliam avec Charles et Caroline.

« Je suis Caroline, se présenta-t-elle, voici mon frère Charles et notre ami Fitzwilliam.

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, avoua Charles, j’avais peur qu’on ne puisse pas s’intégrer.

\- A Netherfield ? Impossible, sourit Charlotte. On a vite l’impression que tout le monde connaît tout le monde. »

Après avoir fini les présentations en détail, tous s’assirent et le pique-nique commença. Des étudiants firent tourner des boissons ou des paquets de chips, tandis que plusieurs groupes s’étaient formés pour discuter. Fitzwilliam, Charles, Caroline, Lizzie, Charlotte et Jane restèrent ensemble. Lizzie s’était mise à côté de Fitzwilliam tandis que Caroline était en face de lui. Il s’est vite senti oppressé entre ces deux femmes qui lui posaient tour à tour des questions.

« Tu étudies le droit donc, Fitwilliam ? Avait commencé par demander Lizzie. Tu es en L3 c’est ça ? Ça doit être compliqué.

\- Pas vraiment, il y a du travail mais c’est aussi le cas des autres filières.

\- Moi je suis en L2 de Lettres Modernes, apparemment c’est l’année la plus compliquée.

\- Ça doit rester simple à côté de médecine et droit, intervint Caroline sans cacher le mépris dans sa voix.

\- En tout cas on doit lire énormément, je pense que c’est ce qui doit me prendre le plus de temps !

\- Ftizwilliam et moi aussi lisons beaucoup, et ce n’est pas forcément pour nos études.

\- Oh, je lis aussi à titre personnel ! assura Lizzie. C’est l’une de mes plus grandes passions.

\- Personnellement j’aime beaucoup jouer du piano. Tu en joues, Lizzie ?

\- Je m’y suis déjà essayée mais je suis très mauvaise !

\- Je dirais que je suis mauvaise aussi si je devais me comparer à la sœur de de Fitzwilliam, Georgiana. Elle n’a que seize ans et c’est une excellente pianiste.

\- Tu es entouré de pianistes, Fitzwilliam ! » plaisanta Elizabeth.

Fitzwilliam ne prêtait plus attention à la conversation dans laquelle on l’incluait. Son regard était retenu par Charles, qui discutait avec Jane. Il fixait avec une grande attention le visage de son ami qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée et ses mains qui s’agitaient nerveusement. Charles ne s’était jamais comporté de cette manière avec une autre personne, et les pensées de Fitzwilliam s’en retrouvèrent troublées.


	3. Troisième Partie

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Jane ? » demanda Charles à Fitzwilliam.

Ce dernier terminait de ranger ses dernières affaires. Charles et lui partageaient une chambre à l’internat de l’université. Il plaça son dernier livre sur l’étagère au-dessus de son bureau et se retourna vers l’auteur de la question.

« C’est toi qui lui as parlé toute l’après-midi, pas moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- C’est vrai, affirma Charles en riant. Caroline n’a pas arrêté de me parler d’elle, en répétant qu’elle est charmante et que nous formerions un joli couple. Je ne sais pas d’où lui vient cette idée.

\- Je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour me permettre de la juger. Mais je dois admettre qu’elle est très belle.

\- Tu t’es déjà entiché d’elle ? » s’exclama Charles qui se releva sur son lit, montrant son intérêt soudain pour la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Fitzwilliam resta silencieux un moment.

\- Absolument pas. Mais j’ai des yeux et ils me servent à reconnaître si une personne et belle ou non sans devoir développer des sentiments pour celle-ci. Toi en revanche, on aurait dit que tu n’avais d’yeux plus que pour elle.

\- Peut-être. C’est vrai qu’elle est jolie. Mais c’est aussi une personne vraiment intéressante. Elle semble très réservée, mais elle a une façon de parler de ce qu’elle aime que j’apprécie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tomber amoureux, contrairement à ce que Caroline et toi peuvent penser !

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Fitzwilliam, amusé de la façon dont se défendait son ami.

\- Et toi ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tu as tapé dans l’œil de Lizzie ! Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’elle ?

\- Elizabeth est aussi une personne intéressante, mais pas suffisamment pour gagner mon intérêt. »

Charles souffla du nez.

« En même temps, je ne connais personne qui ait réussi à le gagner, ton intérêt !

\- Vraiment ? »

Fitzwilliam regarda Charles dans les yeux avant que celui-ci ne se rallonge et se retourne dans son lit, se trouvant désormais dos à lui.

« Je suis crevé. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je vais dormir. Oublie pas de mettre un réveil pour demain ! Bonne nuit, Fitz.

\- Bonne nuit, Charles. »

Tous deux éteignirent leur lampe de chevet. Il ne fut pas facile de s’endormir, et les pensées de l’un furent pour l’autre.

Le lendemain et les journées qui suivirent se ressemblaient. La routine des cours s’installait, et elle était ponctuée de soirées ou sorties entre étudiants. Fitzwilliam n’y participait jamais, malgré les nombreuses protestations et réclamations de Charles.

Comme il l’avait souhaité, sa popularité de nouvel élève s’était vite dissipée. Il a rapidement su se fondre dans la masse et il appréciait cette tranquillité. Lorsqu’il n’avait pas cours et qu’il n’étudiait pas, il passait généralement son temps avec Charles et Caroline, souvent rejoints Par Lizzie et Jane. On voyait moins souvent Charlotte, qui non seulement était occupée à préparer son mémoire, mais qui s’était aussi rapidement rapprochée d’un certain William Collins, malgré les rumeurs sur ce dernier affirmant qu’il fréquentait une femme bien plus âgée que lui.

A la fin du mois d’octobre, tous les étudiants parlaient de la soirée d’Halloween. Cette soirée avait lieu chaque année, et c’était l’une des plus importantes à l’université de Netherfield. Cette année, les organisateurs avaient réussi à privatiser tout un club, c’était la première fois que la fête avait lieu dans un tel endroit.

« Fitz, tu veux toujours pas venir ? demanda Charles avec l’espoir que cette fois, son ami lui donnerait une réponse différente.

\- Je t’ai déjà répondu une centaine de fois, soupira Fitzwilliam. Mais tu as vraiment l’air de tenir à ma présence, alors peut-être que…

\- OUI ! Enfin ! Tu as entendu raison !

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment dit…

\- Oh là là, il faudra te trouver un déguisement, tu pourras pas entrer sinon ! Il me faut l’avis de Jane, Caroline et Lizzie. Viens avec moi ! »

Charles saisit le poignet de Fitzwilliam et l’entraîna dans les couloirs de l’aile droite jusqu’à arriver dans la cafétéria de l’aile gauche, là où se trouvaient les trois intéressées. Fitzwilliam faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa panique mais étrangement, le fait d’être tenu par Charles le rassurait.

« Les filles ! Cette personne, annonça Charles en désignant Fitzwilliam avec de grands gestes, vient à la soirée d’Halloween !

\- Fitzwilliam ? A une soirée ? s’étonna Caroline.

\- Et pas n’importe quelle soirée en plus ! ajouta Lizzie, c’est un exploit que tu aies réussi à le convaincre. »

Charles bomba le torse.

« C’est mon charme naturel, affirma-t-il avec une fausse prétention.

\- Il faut croire. » admit Fitzwilliam.

Charles se retourna vers lui, eut un drôle de sourire avant d’aussitôt s’adresser à Caroline et Lizzie.

« Il faut lui trouver un déguisement, se hâta Charles.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… commença Caroline.

\- Fitzwilliam en vampire ou rien. » annonça Lizzie en posant avec assurance ses mains sur la table.

Le concerné se mit à fixer la table en question tandis que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s’enfoncer dans le sol à ce moment-là, mais ça lui était malheureusement physiquement impossible.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c’est évident, déclara Charles. Bon, on a très exactement neuf jours pour préparer nos costumes. Vous en faites pas, je m’occupe personnellement de lui.

\- Je pourrai aider si jamais ! précisa Lizzie. Je me débrouille assez bien en couture, et Jane sait maquiller.

\- Occupe toi déjà de ton propre costume, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois virée à l’entrée, avertit Caroline avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Jane, si tu t’y connais en maquillage, mon frère aura sûrement besoin de toi, il veut se déguiser en zombie si j’ai bien compris.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! affirma Jane sans oser regarder Charles.

\- Normalement je pourrai gérer ça seul, mais s’il me faut de l’aide je te le demanderai, Jane. » répondit Charles avec un rire gêné.

Fitzwilliam observa la scène sans savoir quoi en penser. Assister à cette soirée n’était vraiment pas dans ses plans et il n’avait accepté que pour faire plaisir à Charles. Il espérait que tout se déroulerait normalement, mais ça, impossible d’en être certain.


	4. Quatrième partie

Rien ne s’était déroulé normalement : et ce avant même que la soirée ne commence. L’organisation des préparatifs était catastrophique. Impossible pour Caroline de trouver une tenue. Jane et Elizabeth l’avaient suivie à travers des dizaines de boutiques sans qu’elle ne parvienne jamais à être satisfaite. On avait volé le sac de Jane qui contenait ses affaires de maquillage ; elle devait se débrouiller avec du matériel emprunté à ses sœurs, de moins bonne qualité et moins adapté pour les projets qu’on lui avait demandé. 

Et par-dessus tout, il semblait à Fitzwilliam que Charles passait la majeure partie de son temps à l’éviter : ce qui lui apportait à la fois confusion et détresse.  
C’était Charles qui l’avait entraîné là-dedans et le voilà désormais absent. 

Fitzwilliam avait donc décidé de se concentrer sur les cours pour éviter de trop y penser. Mais cela n’avait fait qu’attiser son angoisse lorsque le jour de la soirée arriva. Il était tiraillé entre les deux seules options qu’il avait : contacter Charles pour qu’ils puissent se préparer, en étant conscient que ce sera certainement très embarrassant, ou finalement décider de ne pas se rendre à la soirée, en prenant le risque de décevoir Charles et les filles. Surtout Charles.  
Il n’était pas encore tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi faire lorsqu’il envoya un message à son ami. 

"Peux-tu me retrouver dans la chambre à 18h ?"

Message auquel il n’eut pas de réponse, ce qui ne fit qu’accélérer les battements de son cœur lorsqu’il fit les cent pas dans le dortoir à dix-huit heures moins le quart. Il essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs, de trouver ce qui avait pu déclencher cette prise de distance, sans jamais parvenir à trouver l’origine du problème. Ses cogitations cessèrent lorsque Charles fit un premier pas dans la chambre à dix-huit heures deux. Il le salua d’une voix fatiguée. Fitzwilliam remarqua non sans inquiétude que ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes, un trait physique qui n’était jamais apparu sur le visage de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment crevé. Et je sais que ces derniers temps je…

\- Tu m’évites, termina Fitzwilliam avec une assurance fragile.

\- Oui, voilà. Ce n’est pas volontaire, enfin… Non, ça ne l’est pas. C’est juste que…

\- Ce sont les cours ?

\- Oui, il y a de ça, mais je…

Fitzwilliam attendit qu’il termine sa phrase, et il crut un instant que ça n’allait jamais arriver.

\- Je crois que je réfléchis beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le vide, puis il se tourna doucement vers Fitzwilliam, avec un faible sourire.

\- Il y a Caroline, et puis… Non, laisse tomber. Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir laissé croire que je t’ignorais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas.

\- Oui. Oui, je te crois.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, laissant un calme silence s’installer sans le briser. Cela déplut à Fitzwilliam de savoir son ami tourmenté, mais s’il le pensait, il ne le fit pas savoir.

Charles se leva de son lit et se fixa dans le seul miroir de la pièce.

\- Il faudrait commencer à se préparer, mais je commence à penser que je n’aurai même pas besoin de maquillage. Vu ma tête j’ai déjà l’air d’un zombie.

Sa propre réflexion le fit rire, mais Fitzwilliam resta de marbre.

\- Bon, Jane m’a prêté le maquillage dont nous aurons besoin, alors au travail ! Tiens, ça c’est pour toi, dit-il tout en sortant un poudrier d’une petite trousse bleue.

Fitzwilliam s’en saisit et ouvrit le petit boîtier. A l’intérieur, une poudre compactée très pâle, qui lui donnerait un teint blafard. Même ses gestes maladroits ne l’étaient pas assez pour ne pas être en mesure de se maquiller correctement, vu le peu qu’il avait à faire. Pour Charles, cela semblait être un peu plus compliqué. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement déstabilisé. Il étala rapidement un genre de crème verdâtre sur son visage, puis se saisit d’un pinceau pour dessiner des cicatrices avec du noir et du rouge foncé. Charles avait probablement senti le regard pesant de son ami et décida de briser le silence.

\- Tu y as déjà pensé ? A te maquiller.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit instantanément Fitzwilliam.

\- Moi je crois que j’aimerais bien essayer. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être assez doué pour faire quoique ce soit de joli, termina-t-il en souriant.

Fitzwilliam termina d’appliquer sa poudre et fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche des fausses canines qu’il avait acheté.

\- Tu n’as qu’à demander des conseils à Jane, je ne pense pas qu’elle refuserait.

Les mouvements de Charles se stoppèrent net. Sans le vouloir, Fitzwilliam avait fait paraître une pointe d’un étrange sentiment dans sa voix et il se demanda si Charles l’avait remarqué. Puis il relâcha ses bras et, en rangeant ses pinceaux, lui répondit :

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas l’embêter avec ça. Laisse tomber, c’est idiot comme idée. On me regarde de travers assez souvent comme ça. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai peur qu'on me prenne plus au sérieux en tant que mec…

\- Ce qui est idiot c’est de juger les choix des autres, assura Fitzwilliam en terminant de coller sa deuxième canine. Je pense que ça t’irait bien, ajouta-t-il.

Plus que les lentilles et la tenue et son déguisement serait complété. Il n’était pas très à l’aise à l’idée de sortir ainsi, mais le fait d’être accompagné de Charles — dont l’accoutrement n’était pas moins étrange — le rassurait un peu. Les pommettes de ce dernier avaient rosi sous son teint verdâtre pas bien opaque.

\- Un jour peut-être, hésita-t-il. Mais rien que devant toi.

Fitzwilliam se pinça les lèvres — ce qui lui fit mal à cause de ses nouvelles dents pointues — et décida d’ignorer ce que Charles venait de dire. Il préféra se concentrer pleinement pour poser ses lentilles d’une couleur rouge écarlate.

Charles, peu pudique, avait commencé à se changer pour s’habiller de haillons. Fitzwilliam ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait déjà vu son ami torse nu, mais cette fois, son regard était… différent. Il passa de son cou a sa poitrine, sous laquelle figurait deux grandes cicatrices. Fitzwilliam les avaient toujours trouvées belles.  
Son regard descendit encore un peu mais il fut arrêté lorsque Charles eut terminé de s'habiller. Un vieux t-shirt troué et un pantalon un peu grand avec une jambe découpée au-dessous du genou composaient l’essentiel de sa tenue. Celle de Fitzwilliam était un peu plus élaborée : il s’agissait d’un ensemble victorien appartenant à un de ses ancêtres. Il l’avait récupérée exprès de chez lui pour l’occasion, lorsqu’il était revenu à Pemberley pour les vacances d’automne.  
Il se changea avec rapidité en espérant que Charles ne le regardait pas. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il remarqua avec soulagement que son ami désormais zombie vérifiait dans le miroir que son maquillage n’avait pas besoin de retouches.  
Lorsque Charles dévia son regard sur Fitzwilliam, il eut l’air de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire, et son regard traduisait une certaine déstabilisation.

\- Tu… Tu es élégant, finit-il par commenter. Et très… Non, rien.

Fitzwilliam soutint difficilement son regard et se sentit tout à coup très stupide, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Trop de pensées défilaient dans son esprit.  
Il aurait eu tellement à dire : mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. 

\- Je crois qu’il est temps pour nous de se mettre en route, observa Charles en regardant sa montre. 

Fitzwilliam opina et le suivit pour sortir du dortoir. Sur la route, ils n’échangèrent plus aucun mot.


	5. Cinquième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : consommation d'alcool, mention de drogues

La soirée était un vrai désastre. Du moins pour Fitzwilliam. Toutes les personnes autour de lui semblaient s’amuser. Une remarque de Charles l’avait déjà mis de mauvaise humeur avant même d’entrer dans le bar.

« Lizzie aussi est déguisée en vampire, vous allez bien ensemble ! » Lui avait-il dit innocemment.

Non, ils n’iraient pas bien ensemble. Fitzwilliam n’avait aucune envie d’être associé à Elizabeth, et cela semblait à peu près réciproque. Du moins, elle ne se montrait pas aussi insistante que Caroline, qui venait de lui demander pour la sixième fois s’il voulait bien venir danser avec elle.  
Non, il était mieux à sa place, debout, appuyé contre le mur, à observer les rires et l’euphorie de Charles qui dansait depuis tout à l’heure, et qui s’était souvent retrouvé à partager une proximité intime avec Jane, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus.  
Son regard foudroyait Charles, Jane, Caroline, la foule entière. Le verre qu’il tenait d’une main ne s’était pas vidé depuis le début de la soirée. L’envie de partir, elle aussi, était là depuis le début. Mais les quelques coups d’œil que lui adressait Charles suffisaient à le retenir.  
Ce qu’ils avaient partagé dans la chambre quelques heures plus tôt occupait encore son esprit. Il se demanda s’il partageait le même genre d’instant avec Jane, qui entourait sa taille de ses bras. Il soupira et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Une nouvelle heure passa, et il lui sembla désormais être la seule personne sobre de l’univers.

Charles dansait toujours, inépuisable. Quand Fitzwilliam le quitta des yeux, il tomba sur un couple d’hommes qui s’embrassaient. Il tourna aussitôt la tête lorsque, l’espace d’un instant, il se vit lui et Charles à la place de ces deux inconnus. Son regard se posa alors sur Lizzie, assise sur les cuisses de Caroline qui lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille puis l’embrassa.  
L’alcool fait des ravages, pensa Fitzwilliam. Il s’amusa un instant à imaginer si l’étrange couple que formaient Lizzie et Caroline ne durerait que l’instant d’une soirée ou pas. Il verrait bien demain, faudrait-il encore que des personnes soient capables de retourner en cours après une soirée pareille. Ses pensées et son regard revinrent à Charles l’inépuisable. Jane n’était plus à ses côtés : il dansait seul, l’alcool débloquant ses mouvements. Il n’était pas mauvais danseur, et Fitzwilliam se complaisait à observer ses moindres gestes. Il n’y avait maintenant plus que lui sur la piste, du moins c’était le cas à travers les yeux de Fitzwilliam. Que Charles, ses cheveux flamboyants, son grand sourire, son regard bleu acier qui rencontra le sien.  
Fitzwilliam se décolla de son mur, posa son verre sur une table et s’avança vers son ami. Tandis que ses pas réduisaient la distance qui les séparait, Charles lui lança un regard interrogateur. Fitzwilliam arriva juste devant lui. Ses yeux s’ancrèrent dans ceux de Charles et il prononça d’une voix forte, en essayant de se faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

\- Danse-avec moi.  
\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Darcy, répondit immédiatement Charles.

Il fallut quelques instants à Fitzwilliam pour caler les mouvements de son corps sur les rythmes de la musique techno. Rien d’insurmontable, et Charles et lui se faisaient désormais face. Ils se regardaient rarement, leur attention étant focalisée sur la musique et sur les personnes qui les entouraient qu’il ne fallait pas cogner par mégarde.  
Ftizwilliam ralentit son propre rythme pour observer Charles. Son maquillage était presque complètement parti à cause de la chaleur et de la sueur. Il avait l’air heureux. Ses cheveux formaient une masse indomptable — ce qui ne changeait pas réellement de d’habitude — et son observation fut brusquement interrompue par une femme — ou un homme, ou aucun des deux, impossible d’en être vraiment certain — qui leur présenta dans sa main plusieurs comprimés colorés. Ftizwilliam refusa, et il s’attendait à ce que Charles accepte : ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Là maintenant, j’ai pas besoin de ça pour m’amuser, fit-il remarquer à Fitzwilliam une fois que la personne s’était éloignée. Je suis content de danser avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua son interlocuteur.

La musique s’arrêta, pour laisser place à un rythme doux et lent. Le moment tant attendu, et tant redouté pour Fitzwilliam, d’un slow. Ce n’était pas le premier de la soirée, mais le regard de Charles le suppliait de rester. Ce qu’il fit. Il était décidément bien docile en sa présence : mais cela ne le préoccupa pas tant que ça.  
Les deux jeunes hommes enchaînaient les pas de danse avec une certaine adresse. Fitzwilliam sentit certains regards sur le couple improbable que lui et Charles formaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. La seule chose qui le perturbait à ce moment-là, c’était la main de Charles posée sur sa taille et l’autre dans la sienne.

A la fin d’un mouvement, Charles s’arrêta pour sourire à son partenaire.

\- On forme un assez beau couple, non ?

Fitzwilliam resta un instant immobile.

\- Il y a plus de monde que ce à quoi je m’attendais à cette soirée, répondit-il.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il devait passer pour un imbécile. Charles ne semblait pas le penser, puisqu’il lui sourit de plus belle.

\- Comme tu le sais, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, confia-t-il en prenant un air bien plus sérieux.

Ils avaient arrêté de danser au milieu de tous les couples qui, eux, restaient absorbés par la musique.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- J’en suis venu à une étrange conclusion.

Charles secoua sa tête, comme s’il était en train de se battre avec lui-même pour décider s’il devait révéler ou non la suite.  
Il posa ses poings sur le torse de Fitzwilliam, soupira, avant de laisser son sourire revenir. Ses joues s’étaient empourprées. Son regard se détacha de celui de Fitzwilliam et dévia vers quelqu’un d’autre, au fond de la pièce. Jane.

Tout en la regardant, il avoua :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Fitzwilliam se figea. Il crut que son cœur venait de s’arrêter de battre.


	6. Sixième partie

Quelques mois s’étaient écoulés depuis la soirée d’Halloween. Tout était redevenu normal, ou presque. Charles agissait comme s’il n’avait jamais rien avoué à Fitzwilliam ce soir-là, et ce dernier faisait de même. Ou presque. Souhaitant se montrer bon ami, il encourageait souvent Charles à aller vers Jane lorsque ce n’était pas elle qui venait vers lui. Charles s’offusquait parfois de ses propositions, ce que Fitzwilliam interprétait pour de la timidité.

La seule chose qui avait réellement changé depuis la soirée, c’était la relation entre Elizabeth et Caroline. Elles n’ont jamais déclaré officiellement être en couple, mais il y avait plus de tension entre elles que sur une ligne électrique. Fitzwilliam en était heureux, puisqu’en étant ensemble, au moins, elles ne venaient plus l’importuner.

Le mois de mars annonçait le début du printemps, la saison du renouveau et de la renaissance. Comme les quelques fleurs ayant bravé le froid pour sortir de terre, de nouveaux sentiments s’étaient installés dans l’esprit de Fitzwilliam. En réalité, ils n’étaient pas aussi récents que ça. Il avait justement réalisé lors de la soirée d’Halloween qu’il ne voyait plus seulement Charles comme un ami. Ces sentiments étaient très confus, mais n’avaient surtout pas lieu d’être. Charles aimait Jane, il le lui avait avoué durant cette même soirée.

Un aveu qui avait rendu les nuits de Fitzwilliam agitées, qui occupait ses pensées toute la journée, qui le rendait triste comme il l’avait rarement été. Charles l’avait remarqué. Sans savoir qu’il en était la cause, il avait cherché maintes fois à connaître la raison de son mal être.

La reprise des cours au deuxième semestre et les débuts de préparation pour les partiels les avaient un peu éloignés. Ils ne se retrouvaient ensemble que le soir, après de longues heures de travail à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient même parfois trop épuisés pour discuter avant de dormir.

Ce n’était pas le cas ce soir-là. Charles était déjà dans la chambre lorsque Fitzwilliam y entra. Il regardait une série sur son téléphone, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite l’entrée de son ami. Fitzwilliam en profita pour déposer ses affaires, s’asseoir sur son lit et ouvrir un livre avant que Charles ne lui fasse une remarque.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt aujourd’hui, avoua ce dernier sans se retourner.

\- J’ai eu une semaine moins chargée que d’habitude.

\- Je vois.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Charles qui déplaisait à Fitzwilliam. Une sorte de froideur très inhabituelle chez son ami.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Se risqua Fitzwilliam.

Ces cinq mots avaient eu l’effet d’une bombe. Charles se leva de sa chaise qui faillit se renverser sous le mouvement brusque.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! S’exclama-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Ça fait des jours que je vois que tu ne vas pas bien et tu refuses de m’en parler !

Fitzwilliam allait rétorquer, mais Charles ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Nous sommes amis depuis des années, mais j’ai l’impression d’être devenu un étranger pour toi. Je sais que tu n’es pas très bavard. Je sais que tu n’es pas du genre à me raconter les détails de ta vie. Mais on s’est toujours soutenu quand ça n’allait pas, et de bien des manières ! Tu ne me laisses même plus t’approcher ou évoquer le sujet avec toi. Ça me blesse beaucoup, Fitzwilliam.

Le concerné fut profondément bouleversé par ces paroles. Il se rassit de nouveau sur son lit pour mieux réfléchir.

\- Si j’avais su que tu ressentais les choses ainsi…

Charles leva les bras en l’air avant de les poser sur ses hanches. Il secoua la tête, et leva le regard vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

Fitzwilliam se releva et avança de trois pas vers Charles.

\- Il y a bel et bien quelque chose. Ça concerne… Une autre personne.

A la fois intrigué et inquiet, Charles tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- Je crois que j’ai développé des sentiments pour celle-ci. Mais c’est assez compliqué. Ecoute, je gère la situation. Si ce n’est pas réglé d’ici la semaine prochaine je t’en parlerai. Pour l’instant, je ne suis pas prêt.

Charles hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il soupira et partit se rasseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Sa main contre sa joue, il avait l’air penseur. La lumière de la lune éclairait doucement son visage, se rajoutant à celle de la petite lampe grésillant posée maladroitement sur le bureau. Charles était vraiment un jeune homme très beau, et jamais Fitzwilliam ne l’avouera à voix haute. Il aimait tout particulièrement la lueur si particulière de ses yeux clairs.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire d’un ton las. Compte sur moi pour retenir ce que tu viens de me dire. Si tu ne respectes pas ton engagement je te harcèlerai pour que tu parles, termina-t-il d’une voix plus enjouée.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s’apprêta à redémarrer son épisode, mais il stoppa son geste et prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Il faut que je parle avec Jane demain, annonça-t-il. J’ai quelque chose d’important à lui dire, mais je pense pas que je pourrai y aller seul. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J’ai vraiment besoin d’un soutien moral.

Fitzwilliam mit un certain temps pour répondre. Il finit par accepter d’un simple « d’accord », et partit se mettre en pyjama dans la minuscule salle de bain.

La nuit fut longue à la fois pour Charles et pour Fitzwilliam : le réveil fut tout aussi difficile. Charles devait retrouver Jane dans un petit parc pas très loin de l’université, au milieu de l’après-midi.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en route une fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés après leur déjeuner. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant une bonne partie du chemin. Fitzwilliam remarqua chez Charles des signes d’angoisse évidents, ce qui l’inquiéta lui-même. Il n’y avait qu’une seule possibilité pour que Charles se mette dans des états pareils : il allait avouer à Jane qu’il l’aimait, et le pire, c’est qu’il l’accompagnait. Quelle idée de s’infliger pareille douleur !  
Charles prit une grande inspiration et s’arrêta. Ils n’étaient plus très loin de leur destination. L’environnement qui les entourait ne manquait pas de charme. C’était un petit chemin de terre exclusivement piéton, bordé de petites fleurs et qui longeait un ruisseau. Le tout était éclairé de faibles rayons de soleil, mettant en valeur certain détails et donnant au paysage un aspect presque éthéré.

\- Ça va te paraître stupide, mais j’ai besoin de répéter avant de lui parler. J’ai répété les mêmes phrases cinquante fois dans ma tête mais j’ai l’impression que rien ne sortira une fois devant elle.

\- Très bien. Imagine que je suis Jane, alors.

Un faible rire échappa à Charles. Il devait avoir une image assez contradictoire en tête, en imaginant avoir devant lui une silhouette bien éloignée de la carrure de Fitzwilliam.

Charles avança de quelques pas, se retourna, avança de nouveau en se mordant le bout des doigts. Il finit par se présenter devant Fitzwilliam, bien droit, en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Jane, finit-il par dire.

\- Charles, répondit Fitzwilliam en cachant parfaitement l’amusement que la scène lui procurait.

Charles lui fit dos de nouveau avant de se retourner rapidement. Son regard portait vers le ruisseau.

\- Tu m’as avoué ton amour la semaine dernière et je n’ai pas su quoi te répondre. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je viens aujourd’hui pour te dire que…

Il fut désormais beaucoup plus difficile pour Fitzwilliam de ne pas paraître troublé devant son ami.

\- Pour te dire que j’aime déjà quelqu’un d’autre. J’aime Fitzwilliam, ajouta-t-il en s’emportant, depuis longtemps déjà, peut-être même depuis que lui et moi nous nous connaissons. C’est idiot, il m’a avoué hier avoir des sentiments pour quelqu’un d’autre mais…

\- Je t’aime. C’est toi que j’aime, Charles, coupa Fitzwilliam d’une voix défaillante.

Les yeux de Charles s’ancrèrent enfin dans les siens. Trop d’émotions défilaient dans son regard. Impossible d’en déceler une seule.

\- Mais… Balbutia Charles.

\- En octobre tu m’as avoué être amoureux, et tu l’as fait en regardant Jane. Je commençais à peine à réaliser mes sentiments. J’étais complètement défait, et ce jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

\- C’est bête, je n’ai pas réussi à soutenir ton regard quand… Je me sens si bête, Fitzwilliam, de t’avoir induit en erreur, de t’avoir fait croire que…

Il se rapprocha, hésita, puis pris les mains de Fitzwilliam dans les siennes.

\- Je me sens si bête, murmura-t-il.

Fitzwilliam avança son visage, comme si la distance qu’il restait entre eux était la source d’une profonde douleur.

\- Tu ne l’es pas. Je t’aime, je t’aime plus que tout. J’ai eu du mal à le comprendre, mais j’en suis sûr à présent. Je veux rester avec toi. Le plus longtemps possible.

Charles lui offrit un des sourires les plus beaux qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

\- Je le souhaite aussi. Restons ensemble, alors.

Charles posa doucement sa tête sur l’épaule de Fitzwilliam. Il restèrent ainsi des secondes, des minutes, des heures ; le temps ne les inquiétait plus.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous voilà à la fin de cette courte fanfiction! Elle était supposée s'arrêter à la fin du sixième chapitre mais beaucoup m'ont supplié d'écrire un épilogue, donc... (c'est faux, une seule personne me l'a demandé, et j'avais déjà prévu d'en écrire un avant...)  
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon travail, je vous laisse profiter de cette dernière partie 100% fluff <3

— Tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu préférais l’automne.

Fitzwilliam posa son menton sur les cheveux roux de Charles et sourit légèrement. Ils s’étaient assis sous un des arbres aux feuilles jaunissantes du campus.

— Non, c’est vrai.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les couleurs des arbres me rappelle celle de tes cheveux, avoua Fitzwilliam, à moitié sérieux.

Charles pouffa de rire puis bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière pour regarder Fitzwilliam.

— Non, mais en vrai ?

— En vrai, je pense que c’est une saison plus poétique que les autres.

— Et tu aimes la poésie.

— Qui n’aime pas la poésie ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais moi je préfère l’été.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas préférer le printemps ? C’est la saison durant laquelle tout a commencé, interrogea Fitzwilliam.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin du printemps pour me souvenir de ce moment. Tu me le rappelles déjà à chaque instant. Je te vois et — attends, je ne peux même pas te voir correctement comme ça.

Il se leva sur ses genoux et se retourna, puis se rassit pour faire face au brun.

— C’est mieux non ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

— Tu disais ? Rappela Fitzwilliam, curieux de connaître ce que Charles était sur le point d’avouer.

— Je te vois et je me dis que toutes les saisons sont mes préférées, tant que je les passe à tes côtés. Je te vois et je me souviens de chaque seconde passée avec toi, je te vois et j’ai furieusement envie de t’embrasser.

— Qu’est ce qui te retient ?

— Tout. Rien. Parfois j’ai toujours peur de ne vivre qu’un rêve. Que tout cela se déroule dans mon esprit et qu’à tout moment, je me retrouverai devant toi et tu me regarderas, incrédule, tandis que je m’approcherai de toi ainsi.

Ses gestes suivirent ses mots et il s’avança vers Fitzwilliam. Leur visage étaient si proches que chacun entendait le souffle de l’autre. C’est Fitzwilliam qui décida de briser la distance qui les séparait encore en scellant leurs lèvres. L’instant d’après, Charles évitait son regard, et ses pommettes avaient pris cette familière couleur rosée.

— C’est toi qui as l’air incrédule, là, fit remarquer Fitzwilliam avec un sourire.

— E-Evidemment ! Me prendre par surprise comme ça ! Voilà bien des manières, Monsieur Darcy.

— Je ne recommencerai pas si tu…

— Non ! Non, je ne me plains pas ! Continue de me surprendre, je n’étais pas sérieux. Seigneur, j’ai vraiment l’impression d’être un idiot quand je suis avec toi, je crois que je suis trop amoureux.

Fitzwilliam resta sans voix. Il posa une de ses mains sur l’herbe et il étira les doigts de l’autre, le bras appuyé contre ses genoux.

— Je t’aime. Plus que tout au monde, dit-il avec un tremblement dans sa voix. Je ne veux jamais que tu en doutes. Tout cela est bien réel, je suis désolé si tu peux penser que ça ne l’est pas, je… si je dois faire quoi que ce soit pour t’assurer que je t’aime, dis-le-moi, je ne veux pas que tu…

— Fitzwilliam ! coupa Charles, à genoux devant lui, ses mains encadrant le visage de son amant. Attends, aie un peu pitié, j’ai l’impression que mon cœur va exploser, supplia-t-il.

Il embrassa son front et s’allongea juste à côté, une main sur sa poitrine.

— Tu veux venir avec moi à la soirée d’Halloween cette année ? Lizzie et Caroline veulent absolument t’y voir.

— Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Fitzwilliam.

— Je n’ai pas trop envie d’y aller seul, et je me disais que cette année on pourrait avoir des déguisements assortis, puisqu’on est… un couple, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— C’est juste que…

— Si tu ne veux pas je comprends, je sais que tu n’es pas trop à l’aise dans ce genre d’évènement, je ne serais pas seul puisqu’il y aura Lizzie et Caroline, et puis…

— Charles, c’est juste que j’avais prévu autre chose. Une soirée juste à deux, je t’emmènerai manger quelque part et puis nous pourrions nous promener dans ces endroits de la ville que tu aimes tant. Juste à deux.

Charles semblait complètement abasourdi par cette proposition, comme si c’était ce qu’il attendait le moins.

— Mais, je… Oui, c’est carrément une meilleure idée en fait ! S’exclama-t-il en tournant la tête vers Fitzwilliam.

— Heureux de te l’entendre dire.

Charles lui sourit, puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers le ciel et soupira.

— J’aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps. Et faire durer ce moment pour l’éternité.

— Pourquoi ? Qu’est ce qui t’effraie dans l’idée que le temps passe ?

— Je n’ai pas envie de perdre tout ça.

— Tu es heureux ?

— Oui, évidemment, mais…

— Je le suis aussi, répondit sérieusement Fitzwilliam. Tant que nous le sommes, quelles inquiétudes faut-il avoir ?

— Il ne faut pas fermer les yeux, il y aura probablement des moments difficiles. Je ne suis pas toujours heureux.

— Et quand ce sera le cas je serai là pour toi. Charles, je comprends ce qui t’inquiète, mais il faut que tu arrêtes d’angoisser à propos d’un avenir que tu ne connais pas. Concentre-toi sur les moments passés et celui du présent.

Fitzwilliam se positionna de manière à ce que tout son corps soit tourné vers celui de Charles, toujours allongé. Appuyé sur un coude, il posa sa main libre sur celle de Charles, elle-même toujours posée sur son cœur. Sentir sa poitrine s’abaisser régulièrement le rassura.

— L’automne est ma saison préférée, déclara-t-il. Tu es ma personne préférée. Et ça, c’est mon moment préféré. Le suivant le sera aussi, et encore celui d’après. Tant que tu es là.

— Tant que tu es là, répéta Charles.

Ils répétèrent ces exacts mots l’automne suivant, puis l’automne qui vint après, et celui qui suivit, et les autres.

L’automne était leur saison préférée, l’hiver, le printemps, et l’été aussi.


End file.
